1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of staple driving devices in general, and in particular to a long handled stapler device specifically designed to attach wire staples to join together sheets of concrete reinforcing mesh.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,284,223; 4,369,909; 4,682,412; 5,398,861 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse stapling devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical wire mesh stapling device that can be used to join sections of wire mesh fencing together in the fabrication and erection of a fence.
As anyone in the construction industry is all too well aware, one of the most time consuming and labor intensive aspects of fabricating mesh reinforcement for concrete involves the joining of sections of wire mesh together to create a running length of mesh fabric to be embedded in concrete.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved wire mesh stapling device that employs a long handled tool that one person can operate to connect wire staples to adjacent sections of wire mesh to create running lengths of concrete reinforcing fabric, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.